The Thing Called a Kokoro
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Len is a lonely scientist who had lost a loved one of his, who was a robot, so he decides to make another one to perfect it so he can make his love again. Rin is the robot Len is testing with, she knows nothing, but can talk to Miku, Len's first love. Rin X Len and some Len X Miku... By: Gab
1. ROBOT

**So... I have writer's block for my other stories... also, if you guys like this chapter and want more please tell me so, the reviews will be due next Tuesday and I'll work on the chapter after that. 1-5 reviews should be enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or VOCALOID.**

* * *

The beeps and blips in the lab echoed throughout the room. A robot was being produced by a lonely scientist.

"Going over nine thousand storage!" Said the scientist with excitement.

The robot's eye opened with life. The wires around her sparked and glittered. The scientist quickly ran to the robot.

"Data units complete... speech unit complete... ERROR in system detected, but fixed... ERROR found..." the robot told the scientist in a rasp, cold voice.

"IT WORKED!" He shouted with happiness. "Okay, so what is the error?" He asked.

"Heart, not found," she said.

The scientist looked at her in shock and went back over to her.

"That doesn't matter now! Is everything stable and prepared?" He asked her.

"Confirmitive," she answered.

"Great! Now, do you know what and who you are?" He asked her.

"I am a VOCALOID, protocol 02, Kagamine Rin, and you are my master, Kagamine Len," she told him.

"Excellent!" Len yelled. "And are you happy with your name, Rin?"

"Happy?" She asked.

"Yes, happy, its a human emotion which means joy or cheerfulness," Len told her.

"Searching in data base for 'joy 'happy' and 'cheer'," Rin said in her cold voice.

"Okay, cease search, please," Len told Rin in a desperate voice.

"Ceasing search."

"Okay, so, Rin, how about I disconnect these wires and I can show you around," Len asked.

Rin nodded.

Len disconnected the wires from Rin's back, head, heart, and other areas. When Rin stood up, the two went outside while Len held a shovel and a small tree in his arms.

"Master, what is in your arms?" Rin asked.

Len sniffed with pride and said, "Its a tree, Rin, it helps people, like me, breath!"

Rin awed in amazement... oh, wait, no she didn't! She just stared at her master!

They were outside now and Len was digging a hole to put the tree in. When he put it in he ran back to the lab he brought back a watering can, with water in it, and gave it to Rin.

"Rin, your first job is to water this tree ever day at this time!" Len told her.

Rin closed her eyes and took in all the data about the current state she was in. "Yes, master," she said blainly and watered the tree. Len patted the top of Rin's bow and went into the lab.

"A 'heart', huh?" He said to himself.

Len's gaze averted to a robot that hadn't worked out, she had blue pig tails and a skin tight shirt with a black skirt, her face had cracks in it and her eyes had cracks in them, too. Her name was Miku and she was the first VOCALOID that Len had made and his first love... but she died over three years because of the capacity of her heart he had given her.

A tear trailed down his cheek.

"I want you back..." Len croaked silently to himself.

"Master, my task has been completed," Rin interupted. Len looked back with his watery face. "Master, are you feeling ill? Your face is damp," Rin pointed out.

"Oh, um," Len wiped the salty tears off his face. "I-I'm fine..."

"Were you thinking about Miss Hatsune?" Rin asked.

"Um, no, I need to go work," Len answered and fled to his office where he began to work on Rin's heart.

Rin looked at the broken VOCALOID.

 _Rin, please fulfil my duty as Len's best friend or lover..._ the machine spoke to Rin.

"I will, Miss Hatsune. I will carry out your duty," Rin answered.

For a second, the robot of the dead Hatsune Miku seemed to be smiling.

 _I was never the one for Len, I always knew it was you because of the future message you sent me... and when Len was making you, he said that you would alway be like me..._ Miku explained.

"But we are different, Len loves you, and I was just made..." Rin said to Miku.

"Rin? Who are you talking to in there?" Len asked. "Also can you get me some banana tea, please?"

"Yes, master," Rin answered and got him his banana tea. "Here is your beverage," Rin told Len as she sat down the cup.

"Thanks, and who were you talking to in there?" Len asked.

"Miss Hatsune," Rin answered.

Len was shocked at her statement.

"Is there anything else?" Rin asked.

"N-no, you are dismissed," Len told her and began to think as Rin left.

Rin went back to Miku's corpse.

 _Len doesn't know it yet, but he will have special feelings for you as you began to grow..._ Miku said as Rin came to her.

"But what if he doesn't?" Rin asked.

 _Then so what? You are a VOCALOID and he is a human, a lonely scientist who was abandoned at a young age by his parents..._ Miku answered in a hoarse voice.

Rin nodded.

"Rin? C-can I talk with you for a second?" Len asked from the other room.

Rin walked into Len's office and looked at him. "Yes, master?" She asked.

"W-what did Miku say?" He asked.

"We are talking about you and me and her and many other subjects," Rin answered.

"R-really?" Len asked. "I-it must just be a brain shortage of yours, I can fix it in a jiffy," Len said weakly.

"Yes, master," Rin said, bowed, and left the scientist in peace.

* * *

 **Ta-da~! Fushigi, Kokoro, Kokoro, Fushigi! Hope you like this chapter~!**

 **Review~!**


	2. TEARS

**Welcome to the next chapter! Before we start I would like to ask if you want 1,000+ words in each chapter, because I WILL ramble! Also I might not have 1,000+ because that's all the words I can get up! Anyway, thanks for reading! Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID or Kokoro, I only own my Kokoro!**

* * *

Rin walked to Len's lab with his drink and set it down next to his arm.

"Thanks, Rin," Len said to her.

"You are welcome, Master. Will that be all?" Rin asked.

Len scratched the back of his head quickly. "Um, yes, you my go," Len answered.

Rin bowed and left the room, then she went to a small platform where she hooked up wires to her headphones, back, and chest. Rin slowly closed her eyes and began to regain her energy.

Len soon came into the room and saw Rin there. He walked over to her and looked at her.

 _I wish... it was Miku instead, but... I guess she'll have to do..._ Len thought to himself.

Len began to touch Rin's face, it was cold and hard, like metal.

 _I know something important is missing, but there is another thing that... I... can't explain..._ Len thought.

Len coughed into his hand blood was in it. "Goddamn it, I need more time..." Len said to himself. "I can't' leave her alone, I won't let what happen to me happen to her..."

* * *

 ** _-Flash Back-_**

 _"Mommy! Look what I made!" Len said to his mother as he held up a picture._

 _"Very neat," Len's mom, Meiko, said as she packed her bags._

 _"Mommy, where are you going?" Lem asked._

 _"To... to the bar..." Meiko replied._

 _"Why do you need to pack your bags?" He asked as he held to her leg._

 _"Because... I'm going to be there for a while..." she answered._

 _"Does that mean cousin Gumi is going to babysitting me again?" Len asked his mom._

 _Meiko patted Len's head softly and smiled, Len was confused._

 _"She'll be here..." Meiko lied to Len._

 _"YAAAY!" Len yelled excitedly._

 _"Well... I'll be back, Lenny..." Meiko told Len with a weak smile._

 _"Bye, Mommy!"_

 _Meiko left..._

 _And that was the last time Len would ever see Meiko..._

 ** _-Three days later-_**

 _"I wonder where Gumi-chan is at..." Len wondered._

 _Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Len answered it._

 _At the door were two women, one with pink hair, the other with blond, both of their hairs were long._

 _"Hi, I am Luka Megurine from the orphanage, is your mother home?" She asked._

 _"No, my mommy left three days ago, but she'll be back!" Len told them._

 _Luka looked at her co-worker and nodded._

 _"W-well, your mommy called us here to pick you up, Len," the woman with blond hair said._

 _"No! I need to wait here for my cousin Gumi and my Mommy!" Len shouted._

 _Luka looked at Len and squated down to his size. "Your Mother... left you, Len... by yourself..." she explained._

 _"W-what? N-no! She's gonna come back!" Len defended and began to cry._

 _"Lily, go start the van," Luka told the girl with blond hair._

 _Len fell to his knees as Luka picked him up and carried him to the van and dropped him off in it, then she went to Len's room and packed all of Len's stuff up, Finally, Luka put the suit case in the back of the van and climbed in the passanger's seat._

 _Len was still crying..._

* * *

Tears streamed from Len's eyes a little.

"Master..." Rin suddenly said as her eyes opened.

"Huh? What is it, Rin?" Len asked.

"Why do you cry?" She asked him.

Len didn't answer her, he only hugged her.

"Master, do you need something?" Rin asked.

Len cried on Rin's shoulder.

"N-no, I need n-nothing... I just... need you..." Len sobbed.

"Master, may I go back to charging?" Rin asked.

"N-not yet," Len replied.

* * *

 **-Later-**

Len was typing on his computer as Rin was watering the tree outside.

"Why must coding be so dificult?" Len said to himself.

"Master Len, I have brought you some tea for you to drink," Rin said as she came in the room with a cup of tea on a tin serving plate.

"Oh, thank you, Rin," Len said as Rin placed the tea cup down by Len.

"You are welcome. Is there anything else I can get you, Master?" Rin asked.

"No, but thank you," Len said as he took sip of his tea and continued programing.

"Then I'll be on my way," Rin said as she bowed and walked out of the room.

"Uh, wait, Rin?" Len called out to her.

"Yes, Master?" Rin asked.

"Um, about what happened earlier today... do you think you could delete it from your memory bank?" Len asked Rin as he spun a pencil on his fingers.

"Yes, Master. Is this all?" Rin asked.

"Y-yes, you may leave now," Len told her and with that, Rin left.

* * *

 **WELCOME TO MY BLABBER-ING! Thank you to everyone who left a NICE comment or review, and everyone who read this. I'm sorry I DIDN'T keep my promise... but here it is! A couple weeks or months short... but TBH I was busy... with... you know... anime and RPG horror game watching... ya... I have a problem... and... stuff... Well, anyway, thanks for watching! I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this story and how I can improve! I am only like... 12 years old and writing and publishing fanfictions... ya... I need all the help kn writing these fanfics... an it will ALSO give me more of a motive to write these! Anyway! To conclude this random ramble, thanks for everything so far, bye byeeee~! (I should just make the chapters longer then just rambling...)**

 **Review please~! *bows***


End file.
